Comfort
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Pink Diamond is troubled. A Quartz from Beta wants to help. (Jaspink)


It was happening again. Pink was having a tantrum. This time though, there weren't other Diamonds around.

Pink Pearl hid behind Pink's throne as the Diamond paced back and forth screaming a little.

"It isn't fair!" Pink yelled as she punched the window closest to her, smashing it to pieces. "Why do I have to do everything their way?! What about my way?! This is my colony! Not there's!"

Barely even a minute later an Agate walked into Pink's chambers. "Excuse me, my Diamond."

"What?!" Pink screamed throwing a giant pillow at the gem.

"Oh my," the Agate said after she jumped out of the way. "I'm here in regards of B-b-blue Diamond. She wants you to send in a report on your colony immediately."

"Ugh," Pink said crossing her arms. "I don't want to do that. She can't boss me around."

"But, my Diamond," the Agate tried to say.

"Go away!" Pink screamed as she threw another object at the gem.

The complied without a second thought. Once she was gone, Pink continued her fit and trashing her room.

Outside of Pink Diamond's chambers were two guards. One was an Amethyst from the Prime Kindergarten and the other was a Jasper from the Beta Kindergarten. They both cringed as they heard more noise come from inside the chambers.

"I think we should check on her," Jasper said as she turned towards the door.

"Are you crazy?" Amethyst said gripping Jasper's wrist. "She might shatter you if you bother her at a time like this. Don't you remember what she almost did to her Pearl?"

"She's in distress," Jasper said. "And all Diamonds must be served." Jasper pulled her wrist out of the Amethyst's grasp and headed towards the door.

"Have a pleasant shattering," the Amethyst called.

Jasper took a deep breath, even though she didn't need to breathe and opened the door.

Pink was still stomping around and yelling. Jasper bravely walked forward. Pink stopped in her tracks when realized another gem had entered her chambers.

"What are you doing here?!" Pink demanded.

"Forgive my intrusion, my Diamond," Jasper said. "I was certain you were in a state of distress and wish to offer assistance."

"Oh, you think you can help me, huh?" Pink said as she approached her. "A simple Quartz like yourself?" Pink tried to appear intimidating and powerful as she stood in front of Jasper. It wasn't easy, considering she was an inch or two shorter than the Quartz.

"You think you can help me?" Pink Diamond said. "Well, you can't! You make Yellow, Blue, or White go away! You can't make them leave me alone! You can't convince them to let me do things my way instead of theirs!"

Jasper stood stone-still as her Diamond continued to pace and rant.

"I bet you can't even answer my one question!" Pink yelled.

"I'd be willing to try it would appease you, my Diamond," Jasper simply said.

"Why?" Pink said in a slightly calmer, but still somewhat angry, tone.

"Why?" Jasper repeated confused.

"Why won't anyone give me a chance?!" Pink cried out. "Why won't they just let me prove myself?!" A few tears started to fall down her face. "Why do they keep me pinned down like some child?" Her voice kept getting softer and weaker, and the tears ran faster. "Why do they treat me like a…" She paused as she choked on a sob. "…prisoner?" With her last word, Pink collapsed to her knees and sobbed harder.

Jasper stared at her Diamond with wide eyes. Her Diamond, a gem matriarch, was on her knees before her. She didn't dare move. She stood still for a moment or two more. She finally gathered enough courage and knelt down before the weeping Diamond. She slowly reached her hand out and placed it on Pink's shoulder. Pink Diamond flinched. Jasper was worried shed swat her away. Punish her just for touching her. But nothing happened. If anything, Pink seemed to lean into the touch.

Jasper stayed still unsure of what to do. She suddenly felt soft fingertips touch her arm as Pink placed her hand there.

"You don't run," Pink said in a whisper. Jasper stayed still and didn't say a word. Pink lifted her head up and looked deep into the amber eyes that stared back at her pink ones. "You don't run away like…like…everyone else."

There eyes stayed locked as the silence continued. They weren't aware of the Pearl watching from afar.

Jasper slowly inched toward the Diamond and opened up her arms. Pink stared at a Jasper puzzled for a second. Jasper carefully wrapped her arms around Pink's form. Pink stiffened a the sudden contact, but relaxed a second later.

"What…what are you doing?" Pink asked.

"My sisters sometimes do this after battle," Jasper said. "They call it 'comfort'."

"It's…" Pink Diamond paused. "It's nice." She rested her head on Jasper's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.

After a while, Pink felt the peach hair of the Quartz soldier. It much softer and silkier than she imagined. She took in a whiff of the scent. It smelled of nature. It smelled of earth.

After a few more minutes, Pink finally broke away from the Quartz and stood again. "Well," Pink said. "That's enough of that. You should go back to your post now."

Jasper stood and headed for the door. A small smile was on her face as she left. She swore she saw her Diamond's face turn a little pinker.

Pink Diamond turned and faced the door once it closed. Her face had turned completely red. "She's different." Pink thought with a small smile on her face.


End file.
